


Another New Year's Wish

by MoroNoKimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love the Miya Twins So Much, M/M, Miya Atsumu Has a Wish, Miya Osamu Plays Matchmaker, New Year's Eve With The Miya Twins, New Year's Fluff, POV Miya Atsumu, Pining Miya Atsumu, Supportive Miya Osamu, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi
Summary: He bowed his head, hands clasped in front of him, and chanted the wish until the time on his phone showed midnight. 60 seconds of wishing paled to the possibilities of what could be.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	Another New Year's Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hirocyonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirocyonia/gifts).



> To my dear Lex, who let me take this idea and run with it... I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> And to my sweet beta, Anna, thank you so much <3 You can find 'er [here](https://twitter.com/l0rrain3_). She needs more mutuals to scream about HQ with!

Another New Year’s Eve. Another night spent with Osamu, watching reruns of _Naruto._ Another bottle of whiskey split between the two 22-year-old men. Another year he made the same wish he had since his second year of high school. Five years of wishes that had yet to come true.

The one thing he wished for more than anything in the world was to set for Hinata Shouyou. 

“‘Tsumu, pass me the bottle, ‘m runnin’ empty,” Osamu reached out his hand, a dopey grin stretched across his face. They were in his flat, a variety of snacks and drinks set up in their pillow fort on the living room floor. Atsumu grabbed the nearly empty bottle and handed it to his twin. Osamu pressed it to his lips and took a long swig before passing it back to Atsumu. 

“Are ya wishin’ fer the same thing?” 

Atsumu stopped, the bottle halfway to his mouth. He stared at the contents, his eyebrows knitted together. Osamu was the only one who knew about his desperate wishes. Christmas, Birthdays, New Year’s, it was always the same thing. He had probably wasted 1,000 yen over the years wishing in fountains. He wished at shrines. He wished on shooting stars. If there was a way, Atsumu was going to use it to his full advantage. 

One _Tanabata_ he had spent hours writing his wish down on multiple, colorful _tanzaku_ . He went around the city hanging his wish from whatever bamboo tree he could find. He had almost been caught by his fans, so Osamu kept a bamboo plant in his apartment for Atsumu to hang his wishes from. There were many multicolored _tanzaku_ hanging from the plant now. 

“Yeah,” He took a long drink from the bottle and swiped the back of his hand across his lips. The amber liquid warmed him up from the inside out, pulling out a string of emotions with it. He turned to Osamu, his eyes growing wet, “D’ya think it’ll ever happen?” 

“Settin’ fer the shrimp? Don’t be getting weepy on me.” 

“Shouyou-kun,” The name was like honey rolling off his tongue. So sweet. So inviting. One taste and you were left craving more. He had gotten to play Hinata Shouyou twice in high school. And each time he had been left wanting more. He smiled against the bottle, “Call ‘im by his name, yeah?” 

“Sure, sure,” Osamu threw an unopened bag of shrimp crackers at him, “Why dontcha just send him a message?” 

“I’d look like a weirdo!”

“I hate to break it t’ya, but ya are a weirdo. One of the worst,” Osamu made a gagging noise and pushed against his shoulder, “Who even wastes their wishes on something as dumb as that?” 

“What d’ya wish for then? If yer so smart at wishes, yers better be damn good.” 

Osamu’s face pulled into a manic smile, “T’eat and never get too full. I wanna be able to get full enough I feel content, but not full enough I can’t keep eating. Then I can just eat and eat and eat.” 

“Ya already are a bottomless pit, why ya gotta make it worse?” Atsumu shook his head at his brother and laid his head back on the couch to stare at the ceiling. 

“Least I ain’t wishin’ for shrimps t’set fer,” Osamu’s slow slur was a telltale sign his twin would be passing out soon. A steady beep pulled his attention from the small stain he had found on his ceiling. He pulled his phone off the table and stared at the blinking screen. Three minutes to midnight. 

“‘Samu, ‘s wish time,” Atsumu poked his brother’s cheek. Osamu swatted his hand away and rolled over onto the fort around a pillow. He grumbled into the pillow and turned back to look at Atsumu, his eyes barely open. 

“Take m’wish. Maybe it’ll actually come true this year.” 

And so Atsumu wished, again. _Let me set for Hinata Shouyou. Let me be the one to take him to new heights. Let me be the one to make him fly this time. Let me give him new wings._

He bowed his head, hands clasped in front of him, and chanted the wish until the time on his phone showed midnight. 60 seconds of wishing paled to the possibilities of what could be. 

The almost finished bottle of whiskey was polished off and a few cans of beer followed before Atsumu decided it was bedtime. After turning off the television, he settled amongst the pillows and eased into sleep aided by the soft snores of his brother and dreams of Hinata Shouyou. 

Atsumu groaned, his eyes fluttering open against the harsh rays of morning light. His head throbbed and his stomach twisted in uncertainty. The mornings after the twin’s New Year’s Eve celebration were brutal. Atsumu blindly searched for his phone, grimacing when the screen turned on. Two messages from an unknown number were received at 05:00. He squinted at the notification before swiping on it. 

**Atsumu… This is Hinata Shouyou!**

**I guess you fell asleep hehe text me when you wake up!**

He bolted upright, ignoring the pain that shot through his head. Osamu groaned and rolled over to look at him, his eyes adjusting to the light. Whatever look of shock that was etched on Atsumu’s face had Osamu sitting up. 

“Why’re ya up so early? Why d’ya look like ya saw a ghost?”

“Hinata Shouyou texted me,” Atsumu turned his screen around for Osamu to inspect, “Look at this. I didn’t give ‘im my number.” 

“Are ya sure? Did ya drunk message ‘im?” 

Atsumu winced and flipped to his instagram account. His messages were clear. The last thing he had sent was an owl video to Bokuto. He checked Shouyou’s latest posts, but he hadn’t commented on them. 

“Unless drunk me deleted everything, I didn’t do it.” 

“And we both know that ya ain’t the smartest as it is, the drunk version of ya ain’t gonna be much better,” Osamu slowly sat up, rubbing the palms of his hands across his eyes, “Are ya gonna message ‘im back?” 

He looked at his phone and gulped. This could really turn into something. Or it could be him chasing more useless wishes. His fingers trembled around the phone as he tapped out his response. He turned it to Osamu again, “How’s this sound?” 

“‘Hi Shouyou, I’m awake now.’ Wow, yer _really_ going in fer the kill ain’t ya?” 

“Oi, shut yer trap!” Atsumu pulled the phone back in defense and looked at the message, “I just wanna be natural.” 

“Yer a flamin’ Shouyou simp, ya can’t be natural. How about, ‘glad ya reached out! How have ya been?’” Osamu lifted himself off the pillows and stretched while he walked towards the kitchen, “Don’t think so hard about it, m’kay? Ya want Tamagoyaki or Tamago Kake Gohan?” 

“Tamago Kake Gohan,” He looked down at his phone and back up at Osamu, “Thanks.” His twin waved him off and headed into the kitchen, humming something to himself. Atsumu typed out the message and hovered over send for far too long before he got the courage to press the blue arrow.

**Glad u reached out. How have u been?**

He received a response almost immediately. 

**I’m great! How are you?**

His stomach fluttered with excitement. He was doing it. He was really talking to Hinata Shouyou. 

**I’m good too! How is Brazil? Are u homesick yet?**

He leaned back into the couch, grinning from ear to ear as the messages came flooding in. 

**Brazil is great! I have been homesick, but I’ve made a lot of great friends here!**

**I’m coming home in March! I’m trying out for the Jackals :) Maybe you’ll get to keep that promise you made all those years ago! Hehe**

**I’m really glad to be talking to you**

Atsumu read over the messages again. Then once more. Twice more. He read over the messages until his vision was blurry. He bolted off the floor and into the kitchen almost running into Osamu. The man had half a piece of toast in his mouth and two cups of coffee in hand. When Atsumu silently showed him the messages, a slow grin spread across his lips. 

“Don’t mess it up, yeah? Go on and respond to ‘im. Take yer coffee and I’ll be out with breakfast in a few.” 

He nodded silently and grabbed one of the steaming cups from Osamu’s hands. Once seated on the couch, his legs crossed in front of him, he let out a small squeal of excitement. Five years of wishes were starting to pay off. 

* * *

Osamu shook his head at the squeal that came from the living room. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and logged back into his own Instagram account. The messages that had been sent from Atsumu’s account were tucked away in his screenshots, saved for another time. 

He could explain himself in the future. 

Right now, the excited giggles and recounts of the messages being shared from across the flat were all that mattered. Who knew Onigiri shop owners could be wish granters too?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile... but I hope you all enjoyed this <3 
> 
> Come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/psyduck_ms)! 
> 
> Have a Happy New Year and Stay Safe!  
> Cheers!  
> -Sage


End file.
